For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4698803) discloses a film fitting device fitting a tubular film on a periphery of a cap portion of a container in a film fitting position where the container is transported in sequence. This film fitting device includes a plurality of mandrels that circulate through a film supply position in which the mandrel receives a tubular film in an open state and a film fitting position in which the film is fitted onto the container. In the film supply position, a tubular film, which is formed through cutting a long tubular film member that is flattened in a sheet into a predetermined length, is delivered in an approximately tubular open state to the mandrel. At this time, the tubular film is individually fed in an approximately tubular open state from a film supply device by a feeding roller, and fitted from a tip of the mandrel onto the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel.
The mandrel having the outer peripheral surface onto which the film has been fitted moves to the film fitting position. Then, a pushing bar protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the mandrel and provided movably in the axial direction of the mandrel moves to push an end portion of the film. Accordingly, the film is pushed out in an open state from the mandrel, and fitted onto a periphery of the cap portion of the container.